The subject matter of the present disclosure relates generally to the field of electric power plants, and more particularly to methods of operating stoichiometric exhaust gas recirculation turbine systems. Various types of gas turbine systems are known and in use for electricity generation in power plants. Typically, the gas turbine systems include a turbine compressor for compressing an air flow and a turbine combustor that combines the compressed air with a fuel and ignites the mixture to generate an exhaust gas. The exhaust gas may then be expanded through a turbine, thereby causing the turbine to rotate, which in turn may be connected to a turbine generator via a turbine shaft, for power generation. Gas turbines have traditionally used excess air within the combustion process to control turbine temperatures and manage undesirable emissions. This often results in an exhaust stream with large amounts of excess oxygen.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a power plant arrangement that uses a gas turbine system that may operate without an exhaust stream with large amounts of excess oxygen. Furthermore, it would be desirable for the power plant arrangement to provide for the option to further reduce emissions through treatment of exhaust gases and/or to recover streams of carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and water.